


the very first words (of a lifelong love letter)

by LiveLaughLovex



Category: The Code (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: He hadn't ever loved anyone the way he loved her. He hadn't ever wanted to. That alone told him all he needed to know./Scenes from Abe and Harper's wedding, because I feel we could all use some fluff right now.
Relationships: John "Abe" Abraham/Harper Li
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	the very first words (of a lifelong love letter)

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "I Choose You," by Sara Bareilles.

She was across the ballroom, laughing delightedly as she spun around on the dancefloor with his two-year-old niece in her arms, Zara clapping excitedly with every twirl and turn, and Abe knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that no matter what happened or didn’t happen for them, for as long as the two of them had together, his future with Harper Li was and always would be the brightest thing about his life.

He hadn’t ever loved anyone the way he loved her. He hadn’t ever wanted to. To be honest, Abe hadn’t even entirely believed that sort of love existed in the world. It hadn’t ever seemed all that plausible to him, not until two years earlier, when he’d walked into what was supposed to be an average Monday morning meeting fifteen minutes late and caught sight of Harper Li sitting in a chair opposite Maya, looking so totally irritated by his tardiness, despite the fact that they hadn’t ever met before and he was technically her superior. He knew she didn’t always believe it when he said it, but despite all they’d endured after that moment, on the long and very bumpy road to finding one another, he’d known, the first moment he set eyes on her, that Harper Li was going to turn his life completely upside down in the absolute best way possible.

And there, on their wedding day, watching her hand off his niece to his sister and then make her way over, practically falling into his lap with one arm circling around his shoulders, he knew he had been right about that immediate assumption.

“I underestimated how much your niece would want to be spun around,” she murmured into his ear, head falling tiredly to his shoulder as he laughed quietly at the admission, his arm tightening around her waist. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this tired in my _life_.”

“You’ve been to _war_ , sweetheart,” he reminded her helpfully, offering her the champagne glass she’d promptly abandoned when Zara first ran over, wanting her Aunt Harper to join her out on the dancefloor. 

She squinted in consideration, took a sip, handed the glass back to him, and then responded to his observation. “I stand by what I said.”

“Alright, then,” he laughed quietly, hiding his smile against her neck. “I don’t suppose you’d be interested in dancing with _me_ , then, would you?”

She tilted her head slightly, offering him a beaming smile. “Oh, I will never be too exhausted to dance with you,” she assured him, standing carefully and rearranging the skirts of her dress until they hung as they were meant to. “I am taking off these shoes, though,” she added, holding onto his hand for balance as she did just that.

“You lasted a lot longer in them than I would have,” he replied honestly.

“I don’t know if that’s an accomplishment, sweetheart,” she teased gently, “seeing as you’d last a minute in them.”

“If that,” he acquiesced easily, allowing her to pull him gently out onto the dancefloor and then taking her into his arms. Harper was close enough that her face was hidden against his chest, her forehead resting against the white fabric of his dress shirt, and he leaned down to press a kiss to the top of her head, arms tightening around her as she leaned into them, exhaling deeply, happily, as they moved together, barely swaying to the music but still very much present in the moment.

“I love you,” she murmured, tilting her head back to stare up at him, eyes wide and honest. Her smile was just about the brightest thing Abe had ever seen. He certainly was a lucky bastard, to be given the right to lose himself in that smile every day for the rest of his life. He only hoped he would be causing it every day for the rest of his life, too.

“I love you too,” he replied, the words that came so easily still the most honest thing he’d ever said or felt in his entire life, _by far_.

That slow song faded out after about thirty seconds, to be replaced by one much more upbeat. Neither of them noticed or cared about the change, however. They simply stayed in each other’s embrace, remaining lost in each other’s eyes, for far more than just the one song. When the sun rose the following morning, they were still staring into each other’s eyes, lying in bed together, his fingers tangled with hers where they rested on the pillow between them.

He’d very much be okay with being lost in her eyes for the rest of his life. The look she gave him as he pulled her closer in the day, that delighted, adoring giggle she emitted and that oh-so-happy grin that took over her face as he brought her in, so gently, for a kiss, told her she would be pretty alright with that arrangement, too.


End file.
